Don't give up
by Karkinos
Summary: No elegí enamorarme, tampoco decidí mi apellido. No puedo quitar este color rojo de mi pelo, tampoco puedo deshacerme de la valentía innata que llevo en la sangre. No puedo permitir que el terror al rechazo me impida vivir con libertad, no quiero dejarte atrás, no puedo dejarte atrás. Nunca fui una princesa, nunca fui una chica fácil. He tomado una decisión. No voy a echarme atrás.


Muchos años sin escribir. Muchísimos. Y la excusa es la vida, que te lleva por caminos diferentes a los que quieres seguir y, solo puedes dejarte llevar.

A pesar de todo, jamás he olvidado mi etapa como escritora en FF, en la gente tan maravillosa que formaba esta comunidad, y en las historias tan increíbles que leí, y de las que me enamoré profundamente.

De cómo nunca he dejado de amar del Draco y Ginny.

De lo asombrosa que es esa pareja.

Hace redescubrí mis historias, y tuve la necesidad de volver a escribir, y de acabar las que tengo empezadas, porque me lo debo, os lo debo. (Si es que todavía queda alguien de esa época por aquí, o alguien que quiera leerlas).

Por el momento, aquí un one-shoot de Draco y Ginny. Como debía de ser. Porque es la pareja cannon menos cannon que más adoro. La única, en realidad.

Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia, escribo esto sin saber cómo acabará. Ojalá me decida por el final feliz.

Guia:

"" con cursiva, pensamientos de Ginny

"" pensamientos de Draco.

¡A disfrutar!

 **Don't give up**

" _Ojalá pudiera sostenerte entre mis brazos en este momento. No hay nada que desee más que acercarme a ti y besarte, sostener toda tu pena y todo tu dolor. Combatir tus miedos a tu lado y sostenerte la mano para siempre. Quiero ser tu aliento, tus lágrimas, tu desesperación, tu amor. Quiero ser esa brisa helada que hace que tu piel se erice. Quiero beber tus lágrimas, sonreír tus sonrisas, ser tu compañera, tu amiga, tu amante, ser el suspiro que se escapa ahora mismo de tus labios. Poder beberte cuando este sedienta, comerme tu soledad y tus miedos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardé en darme cuenta de que eras tú?_

 _Tú, el único que podría amar mis defectos._

 _Tú el que inmovilizase el reloj de mi existencia._

 _Ojalá pudiera robar el tiempo, mis añoranzas se pierden desesperadas en un remolino de sentimientos fatalistas. No puedo evitarlo, no quiero evitarlo. Quiero correr, quiero gritar de dolor, quiero arrastrarlo por el suelo, no quiero ser yo, no quiero estar tan entera, no quiero sostenerme si tú no estás a mi lado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Mi cabeza me pregunta, por qué no dejo todo atrás, por qué no estoy ahora mismo tratando de que este abismo que nos separa se haga tan pequeño que no importe, que, por lo menos, no nos importe a nosotros, cuanto me gustaría, cuanto desearía. Anhelo tanto un beso tuyo. ¿Qué me has hecho?_

 _Este dolor…¿Cuándo se irá? ¿Cuando podré volver a respirar sin sentir que mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos, cuando podré volver a ver la vida otra vez sin tener esta desesperación incrustada en mi pecho? Por favor, por favor…. No puedo soportarlo, no podré soportarlo. Todavía parece que fue ayer cuando te vi por primera vez, que te vi realmente. Tan imperfecto, tan ególatra. Todos tus errores, toda la crueldad que tuviste para mí, todo el sufrimiento que me causaste, lo vi ese día en tus ojos. El arrepentimiento te estaba devorando el alma, estaba extasiada por la sinceridad de tu mirada, por ese fractura que surgió entre nosotros, ese fue el día que rompimos nuestros propios moldes, dándonos cuenta de que estábamos destinados a morir el uno sin el otro._

 _Cuánto nos hemos herido a nosotros mismos, cuánto sufrimiento podríamos habernos ahorrado._

 _¿No pusimos un precio demasiado alto a nuestros pecados? Fuimos nosotros los que tachamos de crímenes nuestros actos, sin ningún pudor, sin ninguna empatía hacia nosotros mismos. Fuimos los culpables de destrozar nuestro amor, tachándolo de obsceno, pecaminoso, nosotros mismos firmamos con nuestra sangre, nuestra propia sentencia de muerte. Y lo peor de todo, es que no nos importó, lo hicimos estableciendo un final incluso antes de empezar. Es tan doloroso, es tan triste._

 _\- ¡Dame un adiós por lo menos! grita mi corazón, suplica, mi corazón._

 _Despídete de mí, ven hacia aquí, coge mi mano y dime que nunca nos volveremos a ver, que nunca volveremos a estar juntos, que solo hemos sido dos idiotas, dos perdedores, en un juego que no queríamos ganar. Dime que me sigues odiando, que me mentiste, que te da asco solo pronunciar mi nombre. Rómpeme en mil pedazos, rómpeme el corazón sin ninguna piedad. Ahorca estos sentimientos, haz que el dolor se transforme en ira, que el amor desvanezca como desaparecen las olas en el mar. Arráncame ésta herida, haciéndome una más grande, te lo imploro, te lo suplico._

 _Porque si no lo haces tú, yo no podré hacerlo, e iré hasta ti, en algún momento de mi vida volveré a ti, sin importarme las consecuencias. ¿Dejaré este estandarte de repugnante cobardía?_

 _Ni yo misma puedo creerme mis pensamientos, tengo ganas de reír, aun cuando siento una lástima atroz hacia mí. ¿Cuándo me convertí en un ser tan lamentable? Siento ganas de hacerme daño, de herirme, de castigarme por abandonarte, por abandonarnos. La rabia me consume. Me doy asco. Ojalá hubiera muerto yo. Pero no. Mi hermano está muerto. Mi hermano que me dijo que viviera mi vida con sinceridad y valentía. Mi hermano que siempre me empujaba a ser una mejor persona, ha abandonado esta vida. Él que no podrá amar nunca más, nunca volverá a compartir una sonrisa con nadie, nunca, nunca, nunca…¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? Estoy insultando su memoria cuando aún su cadáver no está frío._

 _Durante toda mi vida, me han ensañado a luchar sola. Cada lección, cada caída, ha sido una lección de aprendizaje. No hay que rendirse nunca, a pesar de todo, de todos. No voy a dejarme caer, no voy a sumergirme en esa oscuridad, porque sé cómo debo actuar, aunque me equivoque._

 _Se valiente, no tengas miedo. Vive tu vida. Sus palabras se repiten como un mantra dentro de mí. No elegí enamorarme, tampoco decidí mi apellido. No puedo quitar este color rojo de mi pelo, tampoco puedo deshacerme de la valentía innata que llevo en la sangre. No puedo permitir que el terror al rechazo me impida vivir con libertad, no quiero dejarte atrás, no puedo dejarte atrás. Nunca fui una princesa, nunca fui una chica fácil. Lo sabía, y ahora lo sé. No podré perdonarme jamás si ahora no hago nada. Esa no soy yo, yo no soy así. Tengo el amor suficiente como para no desterrar mis sentimientos al cementerio de mi alma. No, yo sé lo que quiero, Y le quiero a él._

 _He tomado una decisión. No voy a echarme atrás_."

La batalla había finalizado. Había cadáveres, escombros y destrucción por todos los terrenos de lo que antaño fue el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todo estaba bañado con sangre y polvo. Todo era gris y frío. No había consuelo para nadie, aunque la batalla estuviera ganada, todos habían sufrido una pérdida que jamás podrían recuperar. El miedo rompe, la ira destroza, el rencor y el dolor descompone los valores de los más íntegros, y eso lo sabía Lord Voldemort. Se había ido, sí, pero había dejado una sociedad mágica despedazada, creó una herida entre dos mundos intangibles, que ni el tiempo, ni la piedad, serían capaces de curar. Se había ido a lo grande, dejándoles a los pies de un abismo lleno de bestias sedientas de venganza.

Ginevra Weasley lo sabía, sabía que no podría saltar hasta el otro lado, hasta donde estaba él. Sabía que si lo intentaba se caería y moriría ante la inmisericorde mirada de sus semejantes. Tenía la certeza de que incluso él la dejaría caer. La empujaría sin ninguna piedad, y vería con regocijo como ella se hundía, como caía sola. Él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar nada ¿O quizás si? No importaba, no iba a agarrarse a una delgada esperanza. No. Sabía que él no era un héroe, tampoco quería uno. Él no estaba caminando, y nunca lo haría, hacia Ginny como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Pero le dio igual, no le importaba. Ella sería valiente por los dos.

Aunque fuera difícil, aunque le costase su último aliento, no iba a permitir que las cosas quedasen así.

No iba a rendirse; al menos, no tan fácilmente.

No le costó mucho identificar el cuerpo que buscaba, que añoraba. Estaba de pie, en medio de todas esas ruinas, sosteniéndose a sí mismo, mirando al infinito. Sus padres estaban junto a él, abstraídos por la destrucción de su alrededor, clavando sus pupilas en los deshechos, que evocaban una cruel metáfora sobre cómo habían acabado sus vidas, de cómo sería sus vidas a partir de ese momento. Los bloques de piedra destruidos eran ligeros comparados a la carga que tenían sobre sus hombros, una carga que ellos mismo se habían impuesto, que habían llevado durante más de una década ¿escogieron, acaso, el bando equivocado? Llevaban tantos años luchando que ya ni siquiera sabían exactamente el momento en que lo echaron todo a perder. Observaron con deleite su propia destrucción, fueron los protagonistas de su propia tragedia, pero no importaba, todos lo eran.

Pero en medio de esa desolación, de ese cementerio, de todas aquellas esperanzas caídas y esos sueños rotos, una chica pelirroja avanzaba con paso decidido hasta ellos. No le importaba el cómo, el cuándo, ni el que dirían. No le importaba si caía, porque ella sabía que podría levantarse, lo haría, aunque le costase toda una vida. Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy jamás pensaron, jamás imaginaron que después de todo, y a pesar de todo, alguien tuviera valor de siquiera acercarse a ellos, y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, la pequeña Weasley aproximándose hacia dónde estaban, con una indescriptible mirada en el rostro, los hombros tensos y los puños cerrados, blancos, toda ella etérea.

Lucios Malfoy buscó su varita, instintivamente. Sabía que no iba a salir impune, pero, ¿recibir el castigo de una niña? No, eso no lo iba a permitir, y menos cuando su orgullo ya estaba lo suficientemente malherido. Su mujer se agarró a su brazo, buscando una explicación coherente a aquella situación. Miró alrededor, pero si tenía la esperanza de encontrar una explicación, no la encontró. Las pocas personas que allí se encontraban lo suficientemente enteras como para prestar atención a lo que sucedía, observaban igual de desconcertados lo que estaba sucediendo. Vio como Molly Weasley ahogaba un gemido, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, su mueca desencajada expresaba el profundo dolor que sentía al perder un hijo, y el profundo terror de perder a otro.

No pudieron entender, jamás, por mil explicaciones que intentaron buscarle, por mil vueltas que trataron de darle a la situación, lo que sucedió.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? ¿Cuándo se perdieron en ese retorcido camino que es la vida? ¿Por qué dejaron que sus diferencias los consumieran sin piedad?

¿Por qué el mundo se detuvo?

La niña pelirroja que una vez se vio sumida en las más horribles pesadillas por culpa de Tom Riddle, había llegado hasta ellos, pero solo miraba al chico rubio y delgado que estaba parado enfrente de ella, con la mirada perdida, hacia otro mundo, hacía un tiempo en el que fue feliz.

El tiempo se desangraba lentamente en el alma de Ginny Weasley mientras esperaba que él volviera su mirada hacia ella.

.- No voy a permitir que esto quede así entre tú y yo.

Como un muro que cae, un barco que rompe las olas, un rayo que rompe el cielo, Draco enfocó su mirada en ella. Tan herida, tan rota, tan perfecta. No podía creer que estuviera allí, con tanto descaro, delante de sus padres, con esa desfachatez que la caracterizaba, que le asustaba. Se quedó asombrado al darse cuenta de cuanto la conocía, de cuánto se había sumergido en sus sentimientos, en sus pensamientos. La vio más real que nunca, la sintió más cerca de él que en ninguna otra noche de las muchas que habían pasado juntos.

Prácticamente se le retorció el alma, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. ¿Es que acaso no habían firmado un pacto silencioso, en el que jamás volverían a verse? Habían decidido perderse el uno al otro, sin luchar, sin problemas. Dividir sus vidas para siempre, porque eso era lo que tenían que hacer, la solución más sencilla, la más adecuada, la más cobarde. ¿Acaso no habían servido de nada todos aquellos días en los que había estado concienciándose de que jamás, nunca, bajo ningún concepto volvería a mirar hacia ella? Toda esa frustración desperdiciada.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente valiente? ¿No se daba cuenta? ¿No se daba cuenta de que no podía ser?

La odió y la amó más que nunca.

Por tener el valor de acercarse a él, por tener el coraje de enfrentarlo.

Por ser tan ella, tan diferente a él.

.-He estado demasiado tiempo tratando de perdonarme, por todo lo que he hecho, por todo lo que he sentido durante este tiempo, que no me di cuenta de que estabas a mi lado, de que quería que estuvieras conmigo, y me perdí de mi propio camino. – Dijo mirándole a los ojos.- Estaba tan perdida, que no me di cuenta de que lo hice porque dejé que el miedo se apoderase de mi, y me escudé en la más absoluta cobardía. – Respiró profundamente y le miró con decisión.- Mientras que me quede un último aliento, mientras que pueda hacerlo, lucharé, lucharé por mí, por mis sentimientos, por mis anhelos, por mis sueños. Jamás me rendiré, no voy a permitirme hacerlo, porque no podría soportar volver a perderme, debo de ser fiel a lo que soy, a quién soy, sin importarme nada más.

Un silencio sepulcral se había adueñado de todos los presentes. ¿Qué decir cuando habla el alma? ¿Cómo se luchaba contra sentimientos tan desgarradores? ¿Qué debían de hacer en esos momentos? Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy miraron a su hijo, que estaba quieto, sin respirar apenas, pero con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de articular palabra. La pelirroja les había robado las palabras a todos los que fueron intrusos en su conversación. Molly y Arthur Weasley que se habían acercado asustados al ver a su hija pequeña caminar hacia aquella familia oscura, estaban quietos y pálidos como espectros.

¿Qué es el amor? ¿Es un don que se nos da a los mortales? ¿Es un castigo? ¿La más terrible de las maldiciones?

El amor es un arma, que cuando dispara, da en el blanco y no tiene ninguna piedad.

Ginny se acercó a Draco y lo miró muy de cerca, a los ojos, sin rastro de miedo, de arrepentimiento o culpa.

.- Puedo ser valiente por los dos, porque no quiero perderte, quiero vivir sin miedo, contigo a mi lado.

Era tan difícil moverse, estaba petrificado. La veía, la estaba mirando, la escuchaba y la sentía. Sabía que si intentaba hablar, sus palabras se le atragantarían, no diría nada coherente, se rompería en mil pedazos. Estaba tan cerca de ella, estaban tan solo cinco centímetros y la sentía tan lejos, tan inalcanzable. No tenía respuesta para ella, porque sabía que no la quería. Cerro sus ojos.

Era la decisión final, dejarla ir o atraparla entre sus brazos para siempre.

Tuvo ganas de vomitar, se dio asco a sí mismo. Dudaba.

Había demasiadas cosas contra las que tenían que luchar. No podían borrar sus pasados, no podían borrar lo que ambos habían hecho, ni sus apellidos, ni sus odios. Podrían terminar de perderlo todo, sus familias, sus amigos, su vida llena de lujos y de riquezas, de poder y respeto. Perdería todo lo que tenía ganado desde el momento en el que nació. Podría olvidarla, casarse, tener un hijo, recuperar el orgullo de ser un Malfoy, realzar el apellido de su familia como un ave fénix que resurge de las cenizas. Si tomaba la decisión equivocada perdería muchas cosas.

Una vida con ella.

Si, tenía mucho que perder. Pero había muchas cosas que podría ganar.

Pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para ganar.

Nunca había ganado nada.

Decidió dejarla escapar, abrió sus ojos, pero no la encontró delante de él. ¿Se había ido? ¿A dónde? Se había marchado ante su silencio, como un animal herido. Ella sabía lo que estaba pensando, lo había visto en su rostro, se había ido porque lo leyó dentro de él. Lo conocía mejor que él a sí mismo. Se odió, por haberle permitido hacerlo, y ahora ya no estaba. Su oportunidad se esfumó antes siquiera de rechazarla. Le había arrebatado el dolor de dejarla, se había ido lentamente hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, mas deshecha que nunca. Era lo que él había escogido. Lo que él debía escoger.

¿Lo era, realmente?

"¿Dónde estás Ginny? Vuelve conmigo" gritó su corazón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía ser, ella estaba allí, parada con esa mirada llena de chocolate, sus ojos imposibles, su entereza, su templanza. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No puedo, no puedo dejarte".

.-¡No! ¡Vuelve! Por favor….- Draco calló de rodillas al suelo tapándose la cara. Sus padres vieron como su hijo se derrumbaba, Molly y Arthur Weasley vieron al chico caer de rodillas.- Por favor…Lo siento. Yo…

Ginny se giró lentamente y lo vio devastado por su propia cobardía. Miró a sus padres, desgarrados por la guerra, desgarrados por los años, tan frágiles. Vio a su familia evaluando lo que estaba sucediendo en la distancia, juzgando sus acciones, decepcionándose al instante por su actitud. Lo entendía. Entendía el miedo de Draco, su reticencia, sus razones para rechazarla. Pero no. No eran suficientes para ella.

Volvió sobre sus propios pasos y se arrodilló delante de él.

Sabía que incluso cuando muriese, él iba a estar en su mente.

\- Draco, estoy aquí.- Él la miró, la contempló, la adoró. Allí estaba.- Aquí estoy.

Ella le abrazó, una vez más, y él se aferró a ella.

Todo desapareció. Ellos se consumieron mutuamente.

.- Hay mil razones para marcharme, para dejarte, para tener un futuro lejos de ti. Mil razones para rechazarte y tratar de olvidar lo que sucedió entre nosotros, ocultos en los pasillos, destrozados en las mazmorras del colegio. Tengo, quizás, un millón de motivos por los que darte la espalda.- dijo Draco.- y todos ellos me pesan y me hunden en la desesperación. – Notó como la pelirroja temblaba.- Porque por muchas excusas que pueda tener, sé que nunca podré perdonarme el dejarte marchar.

Cuando el hilo rojo del destino ata dos almas, este es irrompible, es eterno.

Las dos familias lo sabían, las dos familias lo sintieron. Vieron a sus respectivos hijos abrazándose, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, ajenos a quienes eran, ajenos a quién le estaban mostrando, sin ningún tipo de anestesia, sus sentimientos más profundos. Ambos quisieron separarlos, luchar por recuperar a sus hijos, dividir aquello que estaba sucediendo, porque estaba mal, estaba muy mal para ellos. Tanto odio y enemistad superada por los más jóvenes, por los más indefensos, como ellos siempre los habían visto. Debían acabar con esa humillación que les estaban haciendo pasar.

Lucius Malfoy iba a coger su varita cuando la mano de Narcisa se lo impidió, miró la cara de su marido con una mueca de súplica, "Por favor, no" rogaron sus ojos. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para juzgar el amor? ¿Para separarlos? Ya habían hecho el daño suficiente. Ya se habían llevado demasiadas vidas y habían arruinado lo suficiente la vida de su hijo con las decisiones que ellos tomaron sin consultarle.

Arthur Weasley miró a su esposa. Tenía una mano cubriendo su boca, intentaba ahogar su inconsolable llanto. Se acordó de cuando su hija pequeña nació, de lo felices que habían estado todos, de lo completos que se habían sentido. Recordó sus primeros pasos, como corría detrás de sus hermanos mayores buscando jugar con ellos, un poco de atención. Sonrió tristemente, cuando la pilló asaltando el cobertizo de las escobas y al recordar todas las tardes que había pasado con ella arreglando trastos muggles, de cómo ponía atención a todo lo que él hacía. Todo lo que le enseñó.

Educó a su hija para que no tuviera prejuicios con la gente, por muy diferentes que fueran a ella. La enseñó a respetar diferentes opiniones, diferentes puntos de vista, y le aconsejó enriquecerse de todas ellas, por muy alejadas que estuvieran de su propio credo, puesto que todo ser tiene un pasado con el que muchas veces carga, sin ser el responsable. Le inculcó humildad y compasión, para que su ego no se adueñase de sus logros, para que ayudase a todo ser que le pidiera ayuda. Le dio valor cuando volvió de su primer año en la escuela y había sido poseída, le enseñó cómo afrontar sus miedos, a no rendirse, a luchar, porque nadie erra dueño de su destino, solamente ella. Quiso que fuera la mejor persona posible. Lo había conseguido. Seguramente lo había hecho demasiado bien.

Porque allí se encontraba su pequeña Ginny, abrazada al hijo del hombre que por muchos años le había hecho la vida imposible.

Sin ningún prejuicio. Siendo humilde y compasiva.

Siendo valiente por los dos. Por todos y por ninguno.

Por ella misma.

.- Molly – Arthur miró a su esposa. Ella alzó la mirada, incrédula, dolida, asombrada, con el alma en un puño. Juntó su cuerpo al de su marido ¿Qué más podía hacer? No había nada que hacer, bien lo sabía ella, ella que había huido para casarse con él. Ella que había sufrido que su familia le diera la espalda. Se vio tan reflejada en su hija que su pecho se llenó de orgullo. La habían criado bien, a todos, habían hecho un buen trabajo. Había muchísimas cosas y muchísimas preguntas que tenía que hacerle, que quería saber, pero ya habría tiempo para ello. Tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo. Porque si algo tenía claro, es que jamás abandonaría a su hija, sería su soporte, sin importar lo que el futuro les deparase.

No buscaron complicidad, no hubo miradas cómplices entre ambos matrimonios, nunca las habría. Su relación no iba a cambiar, sus mundos no iban a volver a juntarse, nunca más. Pero mirar a sus pies y ver a sus hijos unidos en un abrazo desesperado les hacía sentir un calor muy agradable en el pecho. Ambos se alejaron lentamente de ellos, dejando cierta intimidad, sabían que ya no había peligro, los dos estaban a salvo, habían encontrado su zona segura.

Se habían perdido el uno en el otro. En su olor, en su respiración. No querían soltarse, tenían miedo de no volver a encontrarse.

¿Dónde iría el uno sin el otro?

.- Cometí un error cuando quise ser el héroe que no era.- susurró en su oído.- Debí haberte dejado morir, jamás debí entrar en aquella mazmorra, nunca debí curarte. Nunca debí haberte cuidado. Bajo ningún concepto debí haberte besado. – La separó lentamente de él, quería mirarle a los ojos. – Jamás seremos completamente felices juntos.

Ella le sonrió débilmente. Tenía razón.

.- Pero, de no haber sido así, habría cometido un error aún mayor.

.- Eres el mejor error de mi vida. – le respondió ella.- Lucharemos juntos, hasta el final.

.- Hasta el final.

Bajo todo ese miedo, esas ansias de escapar de todo, de los susurros a su alrededor, de las miradas de asombro, de sus propios monstruos, se besaron.

Se besaron como cuando él la encontró deshecha en las mazmorras, rota, sola.

Se besaron como tantas veces habían hecho en la oscuridad.

Se besaron como si fuera el fin del mundo. Porque otro comenzaba para ellos.

FIN


End file.
